The Sexy Scalpels
by The Hannalizer
Summary: Post S05 & TWT. Meredith, Cristina, Addison and Bailey starts a band after a wild night of drinking. A night that begun with sad drinking, but which led to memory loss, a furious Derek and most important - fame.
1. In Which Addison Brings Bad News

**SPOIIIILLLEEEERRRRRRRRRR!** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN **PAST **SEASON FIVE (BEGUN WITH SEASON SIX IN OTHER WORDS)!

* * *

_**THE SEXY SCALPELS**_

**In Which Addison Brings Bad News**

By George's bedside, a lot of people were gathered. It was his people. All the people who had loved him and some that just kind of liked him.

There were the chief, Bailey, Callie and Arizona, all his junior resident friends a long with all their interns, attendings and nurses. All saying goodbye.

"George is dead... I need a bottle of tequila," Meredith whispered in Cristina's ear.

"Good call, let's go to Joe's, and when he throws us out we'll go home to your place and drink more there!" Cristina said and actually lightened up by her terrific idea.

Meredith nodded and they started walking out of the patient's room.

Bailey followed them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Cristina and Meredith turned around.

"We're doing what we always do," Cristina explained.

"Oh no. I know what you two always do... And that's to drink away your sorrows and sleep with all the wrong people!"

"So?" Cristina said and Meredith looked confused.

Bailey sighed.

"You're married!" she said to Meredith who smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I won't drink so I'm that far out of my senses," Meredith answered and looked from Cristina to Bailey with nervous eyes when they both gave her disbelieving looks. "Well obviously?" Meredith said, trying to get them on her side. "I'll just drink so I don't feel George anymore."

"Eehhm, Mer...," Cristina said, considering how good this idea actually was.

"I'm coming with you," Bailey decided. Cristina opened her mouth to protest but the glare Bailey gave her made her close it again.

**~GA~**

Dressed in civil clothes, with tears still streaming down their faces, they entered the bar.

Joe frowned upon the look of the three, and he immediately went to go get glasses and tequila. Red wine for Bailey.

After taking a couple of sips of her wine, Meredith and Cristina had finished their first shot and demanded another round.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" Joe asked, looking scared. He looked even more scared when they glared at him.

"Don't ask," Cristina said.

Bailey wondered if the others were coming in. She was sure about that, after George's death there would be others wanting to get drunk.

"There's going to be a busy night," Bailey told Joe. He looked questioningly at her, but she just shook her head.

"Hey, take it easy there," she then told Meredith and Cristina as they had already consumed three shots of tequila. "Drink some water!"

Then she noticed something behind Meredith's head. A redhead she recognized. It was Addison. Bailey had a flash back from when Addison had been sitting in the bar after her marriage had broken up. But it had to be something else this time, and she didn't really seem that messed-up.

Bailey took her glass of wine, glared at Joe and told him to keep an eye on her to fools, and then walked over to Addison.

She was sitting alone, with a huge drink in front of her, and surrounded by a couple of empty glasses.

"Mark was here," she told Bailey as she sat down by her side. "Mark was here and then he had a 911 because apparently his _girlfriend's_ best friend or something just died...," she said.

"Why are you here Addison?"

"Do you know Mark, Miranda? He's the biggest slut ever. And now he has a girlfriend, and he even wants to move in with her! And do you know who the girlfriend is? It's just unbelievable."

Bailey put her hand on Addison's.

"George died, Addison," she told her and started crying once again.

"O'Malley?" Addison whispered.

"He jumped in front of a buss to push a girl out of the way. He saved her life."

"Oh... Now my problems don't seem so important anymore. Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, let's just focus on you, I don't want to think about this," Bailey said, stroking her tears away and tried to smile. "Let's start with why you are here?"

Addison took a deep breath before she started.

"I lost this patient...," Addison began but burst into tears. "But she was more than a patient because she was a friend of mine... Family... One of Derek's sister's... He doesn't know yet."

"Did you come here to tell him?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, sort of... Actually I can't really do it on my own, so I was thinking maybe Mark could help me, otherwise Derek's mom can get here, but she really doesn't want to travel right now so I don't want to ask her."

"Mark can't help?"

"I kind of got sidetracked with telling him how I didn't believe he can manage to keep a girlfriend..."

"Oh, Addison..."

"But I'm sad, that's my excuse. I also got to find out that this girlfriend of his is Meredith's little sister! Is she always going to ruin things for me?"

"Lexie and Mark are hardly Meredith's fault."

"Lexie," Addison muttered and then said, "what kind of name is that anyway?"

Meredith and Cristina noticed where they were and came walking toward them.

"Oh, great," Addison muttered, taking a huge sip from her drink.

"Hi Addison, how nice to see you," Meredith said with a broad, drunken smile on her face.

"Hi Meredith," Addison sighed.

"If you're that sad you haven't had enough tequila," Meredith advised her.

"Vodka," Addison said and pointed at her drink.

"Oh, but that's not gonna make you bright and shiny," Meredith said.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Cristina suddenly exclaimed and started dancing.

Addison sighed again.

"You know what Addison?" Meredith said.

"What?"

"Derek and I are married!" she exclaimed and started giggling. "Isn't that weird?"

Cristina grabbed Meredith and dragged her away a bit to dance.

"Like this couldn't get any worse," Addison said.

"Maybe you could get Meredith to help you tell him?"

"Yeah right. Like I want to owe Meredith something."

"Well you already do? I don't mean to be coldhearted or anything, but you did take him from her when you already knew, in your heart at least, that it wouldn't work out."

"Thanks Miranda," Addison said and rose to her feet and took her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Derek before his mother or one of his sisters calls him."

"Oh, no. You're not telling him in this state!" Bailey ordered, but then turned around because there was a loud crashbehind her.

Cristina was on the floor, laughing hysterically. She had fallen on a table, which also fell and a lot of glass shattered on the floor. Meredith was also laughing as she tried to help Cristina up, but fell on top of her instead.

"Okay, I'm taking all of you home!" Bailey decided.

* * *

_A/N: Actually I got this idea for fic in a dream. I dream weird, I know. The actual dreaming-part comes in the next chapter! Please review! And Merry Christmas everybody!_


	2. In Which Derek Becomes a Pony

**SPOIIIILLLEEEERRRRRRRRRR!** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN **PAST **SEASON FIVE (BEGUN WITH SEASON SIX IN OTHER WORDS)!

* * *

_**THE SEXY SCALPELS**_

**In Which Derek Becomes a Pony**

So Bailey got Addison, Cristina and Meredith into a taxi and gave the driver Meredith's address.

"Why are we at my place?" Meredith wondered when they stepped inside.

"To torture me," Addison mumbled.

"Because I said so," Bailey answered coldly, ignoring Addison's comment, and got them all out of the taxi.

Actually Bailey's thought with taking the small, depressing group to Meredith's place was that there they could be alone for a while. There was a lot going on in the hospital so Derek wouldn't get home in a while, it was also better for Addison to sober up before confronting him. In her drunken state, she might just barge in to the hospital to get it over with. Not a good idea.

Stepping inside the house, Meredith kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on a chair, walking straight to the liquor cabinet where she found a bottle of Tequila. Cristina let her coat fall to the floor and helpfully went to the kitchen to get some ice and glasses. Bailey sighed for herself, hung up Cristina's coat before she went into the livingroom with Addison.

Addison looked awkwardly around. She didn't like to be in the house where her ex-husband and his slutty-intern-who-now-is-his-slutty-resident-wife. She sloped her shoulders and made a grimace when Meredith turned on some really annoying indie/pop music.

Cristina joined them in the livingroom and shoved a glass with some dangerously alcoholic substance in Addison's hand. Without hesitation she drank it up.

Normally Cristina and Meredith would have been dancing, but they were both too depressed by George's death to handle their sorrow in that way. Instead they sat and drank with Addison.

Bailey watched them but eventually got bored, and she too, was really sad, so she fell for the pressure and began drinking too.

After a while Addison began seeing the house through other eyes and kind of accepted that Derek had moved on and forgot about her. Forgot about all of their joyful days and exchanged these to a younger woman. It was sad, but she accepted this. At least, she thought she accepted this with her drunken mind.

She suddenly noticed something standing in a corner. She got up and walked to it and exclaimed "Is this Derek's guitar?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't played on it," Meredith answered.

Addison picked it up and began tuning the strings.

"Can you seriously play the guitar?" Cristina said with a too obvious disbelief.

"Yes," Addison said.

"Huh, you don't look like someone who plays the guitar... More like someone who plays the flute or something."

"Violin actually, but I play some guitar too," Addison said and sat down with Derek's guitar and started playing a song.

Bailey recognized it immediately and went to sit by her side and started singing.

"Oh, this is awkward," Cristina muttered, but were soon compelled by the music and Meredith turned the stereo off.

Meredith began swaying from side to side, listening to the music, until she was actually dancing, completely in her own world.

Cristina watched the scene with skepticism. Meredith dancing, Addison playing and Bailey singing. Cristina couldn't help but feel that she wanted to join in on the fun, but since she wasn't too drunk to remember that she's a terrible singer, she kept her arms crossed and trying to have control of herself. But she lost control quickly and began dancing along with Meredith.

After a while, they moved on to composing their own songs. Addison let all her agitation to Derek flow out through her singing.

"_Derek is a bastard and he smells like horseshit,_ _I've done a dog, betteer thaan hiiiiim,_"Addison sang, but stopped there because Meredith put two fingers on her lips.

"Not true," Meredith said with a drunken smirk and removed her hand from Addison's baffled face.

Cristina laughed out loud.

"That's like saying that you've actually done a dog!" She laughed some more. "Did you do both Meredith's boyfriend, who's her post-it husband now by the way, and, her dog? Was that why he got cancer?" she laughed, but then realized that was just flat out mean and stopped her laughing and said "was that out of line?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sorry, I get mean when I'm drunk," she said and took another big gulp from her Tequila bottle.

"You mean _meaner_," Bailey corrected her, without showing an inch of a smile.

"Whatever..."

"You got married on post-its? So you're not really married?" Addison asked, her mind started to flicker of hope.

"You could say that," Cristina answered instead of Meredith.

"But we really are married," Meredith said and stuck her tongue out to Cristina.

Addison sat silent, seeming to ponder something that most certainly had something to do with Derek. Bailey eventually broke the silence, which Cristina and Meredith were too drunk to interpret as awkward.

"Play another song and I'll sing," Bailey said to Addison who began playing again.

After a while Meredith said "Hey you know what? We should start a band," she said and giggled.

"Yeah, why not!" Addison said.

"I'll go get the camera so we can look real professional on MySpace!" Cristina said and half ran, half wobbled, up the stairs.

Bailey didn't look too pleased with this idea, but couldn't help but smile when Addison and Meredith actually agreed on something and did a thing that pleased them both.

After an hour or two the page was up and they had also recorded a music video, they called themselves The Sexy Scalpels. They were too busy to notice it was getting lighter outside and when Derek came home he completely caught them off guard.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded, startling them all.

"Uhm... Uhm, we were just...," Meredith began but couldn't really tell which answer was the right one.

"Addison! What are you doing here?"

"I... I... I was just..." she stuttered, trying to hide the guitar behind her back.

"This is ridiculous. Bailey? What is going on in here?"

Bailey giggled (yes Bailey giggled) and said "We've just started a band. You should look! We have already hundreds of hits."

"We're called The Sexy Scalpels," Meredith told him.

Derek went to look and then yelled "Why are my wife and my ex-wife practically naked on the cover?"

"We thought it would be more scalpel-like," Cristina answered.

"What?" Derek said. "The only reason you guys are getting so many hits is because you're showing off your bodies!"

"Our hot bodies. Sex sells, didn't you know that Derek?" Meredith said and giggled.

"Yes, thank you, I am aware! But not you two, you are not supposed to do this," he said and pointed at Addison and Meredith.

"He doesn't care about my deliciously hot and practically naked body. He definitely should, cause I'm hot. I'm so hot I'm on fire," Cristina said, feeling a bit left out.

"And you Bailey! I thought more of you than this!"

"I'm not the one naked here."

"Exactly. You look like their pimp!"

"Aha, well, I should tell you one thing or two Pony-Boy," Bailey said, leaning toward him.

"Pony-Boy?" Derek mouthed, confused.

"You think you are so perfect with all your hair and all these women swarming around you. But they're not yours."

"Well I'm married to one so-"

"No, shush!" Bailey interrupted him. "They have a right to express themselves however they want, with their own bodies, even if that means twirling themselves up with plastic wrap!"

Derek prepared himself to yell at her some, but changed his mind, seeing that how drunk and exhausted they all seemed to be.

"Should get you into bed," he said.

"I'm not staying here," Bailey protested.

"Yes you are."

**~GA~**

When Meredith woke up the clock was past three in the afternoon. Derek wasn't sleeping beside her, but Cristina was.

"Hey," Meredith said and pushed Cristina slightly on her shoulder.

Directly, when the words left her mouth and she tried to move, the nausea hit her. She stumbled to the bath room and threw up a cascade of memories of an evening out of control.

Later Cristina joined her and said "move move move!" so she too could vomit, but Meredith clutched the toilet for herself so Cristina threw up in the sink instead.

After emptying their stomachs they sat on the floor with their backs to each other.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"I think you only forget when you don't want to remember, so it has to be something bad. I think we did something bad."

"Do you think we killed someone?"

"I don't know, maybe," Meredith pondered, then got scared. "What if we killed Derek?"

"Why would we kill Derek?"

"I don't know, I have to check," Meredith said and rose to her feet. Her world was twirling around her, so she figured she still had alcohol in her blood.

"Derek?" she croaked, going slowly down the stairs.

He was making omelets, which made her go running back up the stairs to the toilet.

**~GA~**

Addison was figuring how to break the news to Derek. She was eating the omelet he had made. Bailey had gone to the hospital and Cristina and Meredith seemed to be puking non stop.

"So why are you here, Addie?" Derek asked her.

"I don't know how to tell you this...," Addison said and trying to figure some smart way out to break it to him.

"Just tell me," he said softly.

Addison put down her fork.

"I have some bad news."

"Okay, just tell me."

**~GA~**

"Are they arguing?" Cristina said, suddenly alert when the loud conversation Derek and Addison were having reached their ears just enough to hear their voices but not any words.

"I think he said why."

"I should go down to talk to them, I mean, I'm like the wife," Meredith said, pulling her hair back.

"You are not going anywhere in that state."

"_You're_ not going anywhere in _your_ state!" Meredith said, thinking that that was an excellent comeback and went down to talk to her husband and his ex.

But when she got down the stairs Derek was crying and Addison was holding an arm around him, trying to comfort him. She looked up when she saw Meredith arriving and let go of Derek, motioning for Meredith to go comfort her husband.

Meredith did so, without knowing why he was crying. Had she ever seen him crying?

"You take care of him, okay? I'm going back to LA now," Addison said with a low voice to Meredith when they brushed past each other.

Meredith nodded.

**~GA~**

The next day when they went to the hospital Owen grabbed Cristina and Meredith and dragged them into an on call room.

"What are you doing?" Meredith demanded. "I'm not into threesomes."

Owen rolled his eyes, ignoring Meredith's comment. "Are you out of your minds?"

"What?"

"Have you any idea of what you've just done?"

Cristina glanced at Meredith and said "No...?"

Owen took something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper, he unfolded it and then showed them.

"Oh my god!" Meredith exclaimed.

It was a photo of her, Cristina and Addison, their private parts wrapped in plastic film, with Bailey standing behind them, dressed in some kind of evening dress, seeming to sing into a microphone.

Cristina let out a laugh, baffled. "We did this?" she said.

"Yes, you did this," Owen said. "Everybody knows. You uploaded it yesterday morning. It's all over the world now. Your most popular song is I Hate Derek, But He's Kind of Hot.

Cristina couldn't hold herself and started laughing hard.

"It's not funny," Owen protested and took a grip on both her arms and shook her.

Cristina went silent.

"This could ruin your careers."

"I'd like to know what the names are of our other songs," Meredith smirked.

Owen rolled his eyes and then sighed, "Pull Out Your Scalpel Before I Scream, personally, that's my favorite and then we also have Just Let Me Cut You Open. Also kind of good, even though it's a bit slurred on places.

Now both Cristina and Meredith couldn't help but laugh and also dragged Owen with them in the laughter.

Mark slung open the door.

"Oh god, Grey, this is so hot."

"Well thank you."

"Can't Lexie join you guys in on the band? She actually sings pretty good."

"The only reason you want Lexie in on the band is to see her in plastic wrap. I think you could do that anyway," Meredith told him.

"Well... That's true," Mark admitted and closed the door, probably going to seek out Lexie.

Meredith's telephone rang. It was Addison.

"Hey Mer! I'm just saying that I'm coming in to Seattle for a while. I'm being attacked by agents and god knows what here in LA. I think we, in the band, need to discuss things."

"Okay, well, you know where to find us!"

They said goodbye.

"Do you have the songs, Owen?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah," he said and brought out his phone and they listened. The quality was pretty bad, but the songs were funny and even though they were really drunk, they made good songs. Three songs. But three good songs.

"Oh my god Mer, I think we can get famous!" Cristina said.

"Do you even want to get famous?"

"Hell yes!"


	3. In Which Mark Gets Caught

**SPOIIIILLLEEEERRRRRRRRRR!** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN **PAST **SEASON FIVE (BEGUN WITH SEASON SIX IN OTHER WORDS)!

Thank you so much for reading, please enjoy and please R&R, constructive criticism will be very appreciated!

* * *

_**THE SEXY SCALPELS**_

**In Which Mark Gets Caught**

They got in touch with an agent and they did a recording of their songs. They did a music video and wrote some other songs. They did a song with Snoop Dog and another with Rihanna. Madonna had signed a contract and also Justin Timberlake. Fame in a night, basically.

One day, Lexie came home to Derek and Meredith. Derek had stopped pouting, for the most part at least. He still made grimaces when he listened to their hate songs about him, but Meredith was trying to reassure him and tell him they didn't mean anything with it.

Lexie knocked on the kitchen door frame, where Derek was trying to make something to eat for Christmas.

They had just made some Christmas songs which they named You Drove Drunk and Gave Me Your Heart (in Surgery), A Red, Red Christmas and their new totally unrelated to the holidays: You Left Me during Post-Op.

"Hey, Derek, where's Meredith?"

"Oh, hi Lexie," he greeted her and smiled. "I think she's out shopping the last presents. You and Mark are coming for Christmas dinner, right?"

"Yes, actually, I was just dropping by something for the dinner. I've got some ham, a tart and some fudge and truffles."

"Sounds good," he said, "you can drop it here and I'll take care of it later," he said and pointed at the counter. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm driving. I'm gonna go pick up Mark at the hospital and then we'll come over. A bit earlier, but I guess that's okay?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"Who's coming tonight by the way?"

"It'll be me and Meredith, Cristina and Owen, you and Mark, one of my sisters... Nancy, I didn't get rid of her this Christmas. Addison, Callie and Bailey and her boy."

"Woah, that's a lot of people. Uhm, are you sure it feels okay to have Addison here? I mean, both for you and for her?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're fine. Can you buy some wine on the way here?"

"Okay, see you later," she said and left.

**~GA~**

"So, what do you think of this?" Cristina said, opening up her lab coat and showing Owen something very red and very tight.

"Woah, Cristina," he said and leaned back on the bed in the on-call room. "I, I like it!"

"I knew you would!" she said and closed the lab coat. "It's our costumes for our concert on New Year's Eve."

"What?"

Cristina smiled at him.

"Cristina, you're not wearing that," Owen said.

"Is it too red?"

"The color is fine. It's just...," he searched for the word, "It's just something to wear in the bedroom. Not on stage."

"Hah! Say that to Lady Gaga! ...Or no, don't tell her I said that."

Owen sighed and reached out for his girlfriend and pulled her nearer. Stripped the coat off and pinned her down to the bed. She giggled. Owen sighed again.

"I'm just worried that you don't know what you're doing."

"What? Is it you or is it me who's getting incredibly famous and having people all across the world admiring your awesome surgeon body and singing voice?"

"That's exactly my point! You're totally caught up in the fame and your body should be kept private. To yourself and whoever you want to show it to, who happens to be me. So you should keep it between you and me."

"It's not like I'm naked."

"Almost."

"You know what? This is exactly your problem," she said, and motioned to sit up and he backed away, giving her room to glare at him. "I'm actually, doing something for me, and I'll never hold myself back for a guy again. I almost married Burke because I held myself back and let him dictate me into someone I wasn't."

"You... Never talk about Burke," Owen whispered.

"For you, I'm just threatening your manhood. I'll wear what I want to wear, but that doesn't mean I'm not true to you," she said, her voice getting deeper as if she was going to cry.

"Cristina...," he tried.

"Get out," she said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"But-"

"Get out."

He did what she said.

**~GA~**

"Hi, Meredith, I just arrived at the airport."

"That's great Addison! Do you want me to pick you up or will you take a cab?"

"I'll take a cab. And, I have someone with me too."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, I hope it's not a problem?"

"No, no. Can I ask who it is?"

"Uhm, it's just a guy. You'll see when we get there."

"Ah, a mystery..."

**~GA~**

"So what do you think we should bring for the dinner at Meredith's?" Callie said and leaned on the counter next to her girlfriend.

"Uhm, I don't know if I can go," Arizona said absentmindedly, flipping through some papers.

"What?" Callie said in disbelief, her voice slightly pitched.

Arizona met Callie's gaze and said "I have to monitor little Jake all night."

"But it's Christmas," Callie whined.

"I know, but he might also die during Christmas."

"Don't be angry with me. Please, please, please, don't make me go alone!"

"Stop whining," she said and looked over her shoulder. "I guess I can go for a little while during the dinner... But I have to get back to the hospital-"

"But-"

"There's no discussion. I have to spend the night at the hospital."

"Aw," Callie pouted.

"You should be ashamed Calliope, think of the children," Arizona said, and Callie wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "I'll try to make it for the dinner, but don't hate me if I'm caught up here. The children, Callie," she said and kissed her on the cheek. "Gotta go."

Callie watched her leave. Followed the slight wind in the lab coat as she stalked away with a proud back, the hidden curving of her waist and the bouncing blond hair that haloed her head. She was beautiful. She didn't want to be alone for this Christmas thing after George's death.

Suddenly someone wrapped strong arms around her into a bear hug from behind. Lifting her slightly off the ground. She squeeled.

"Merry Christmas, Callie!" Mark rumbled and put her down.

"Mark, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Someone's feisty in the morning."

"It's 3 PM..."

"Details."

Callie gave him a look and tilted an eyebrow.

"So," he said and clasped his hands together, "you are coming to the dinner-thing right? Cause, I can't go without you... You know... With Little-Grey and Derek... I think he's still pissed at me for the thing with Little-Grey."

"The thing? You call that a thing now?"

"The relationship, I mean."

"Oh, I'm so proud. Mark Sloan. All grown up and mature enough to aaalmost pronounce the word "relationship" without at least any too visible discomfort," she said and patted him on his shoulder.

"Come on, Callie," he whined, but in a manly way.

"I don't know Mark. Arizona might not be able to go. Or maybe she doesn't want to anyway..."

"You have to, even if she doesn't come. You'll be with friends, and friends of Ge-"

"Don't talk about George. Not... Not today."

**~GA~**

"Meredith, where are you? Why haven't you come home yet? I need you to come here with the groceries."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Bye." Click.

Derek looked at the phone with baffled eyes. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

"You want me to go get her?" Bailey offered.

"No, no, it's fine," Derek said.

Bailey and Tuck were early. She was surprised, because normally she'd be caught up in some surgery, but the chief seemed to try to repay her for her hard work or something by giving her this day. But since no one was there, except for Derek, she had nothing to do and he wouldn't let her help even though she'd offered. She was annoyed of her idle and otiose state. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

Luckily, the door bell rang. They both went to open.

Derek opened the door which revealed Addison along with an unknown man.

Bailey, with her sharp eyes, saw directly how Derek's jaw tensed at the sight of a man along with Addison. Old wounds heal slowly.

"Hi Derek, Miranda. Hi Tuckie!" she smiled broadly to the child and scared him a bit, so he buried his face in Bailey's neck. Addison reverted to her grown-up state and said "This is Andrew Madison, he's going to be our new manager."

"Really? How have you decided that? Without talking to us?" Bailey said very skeptically to Addison and added to Andrew out of courtesy "I'm sure you are a very nice person."

"None taken," Andrew said and smiled a very shiny, bleached smile.

"I'll tell you everything," Addison reassured.

"Okay," Derek said and clasped his hands together. "Do you want something to drink?"

**~GA~**

Meredith came in with Mark, because they had had an appointment right before. But that was something private. Not private in the sexy-private, but private in the doctor-patient private and the sense of private that meant that Derek wasn't allowed to know. Mark also explained that Lexie would come a bit later, because of a patient of her.

Addison recognized Mark's voice along with Meredith's, she couldn't help but feel perplexed. She peeked into the hallway and watched them greet Derek.

Right after them, while they were taking off their shoes Arizona arrived. Without Callie.

When Arizona actually came inside she realized she was alone, without her girlfriend.

"Callie isn't here yet?"

"No, but she should arrive soon. You know how it is, with the hospital," Derek helped.

"I know...," she said and her smile faded. "I had – have – so much to do, but I came here anyway for her."

"Have a drink," Addison said and put a glass in her hand.

"Thanks."

Meredith noticed Andrew and went to him and shook his hand. He was just about to explain why he was there when her phone rang. "I'm sorry," Meredith said, "It's Cristina," she added in a mumble.

"Is Owen there?" Cristina asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"No?"

"Good. Don't let him in. I'm coming over."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Meredith asked quietly, walking into the kitchen to have a more private talk with her friend.

"Yeah, but whatever. Just, don't let him in."

"But why?"

"No biggie."

"But Cristina?" Meredith stressed.

"You know what?" Cristina sighed. "We'll talk about it later when I feel I can. We're going to have a great time tonight, not including Owen. I'm bringing something for the band too."

"Okay."

"See you soon. Bye."

Meredith let out a long sigh. Cristina was so hard to communicate with sometimes.

Suddenly she felt strong hands on her shoulders.

"How are things?"

Meredith jumped.

"Mark! You scared me!" she said and turned around to face him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes."

"But I mean... You are so nice the way you are. Look at you," he said and letting his hands stroke her breasts.

"Mark," Addison gasped.

Mark and Meredith flinched and stared at the intruder.


	4. In Which We Meet Andrew the Manager

**SPOIIIILLLEEEERRRRRRRRRR!** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN **PAST **SEASON FIVE (BEGUN WITH SEASON SIX IN OTHER WORDS)!

* * *

_**THE SEXY SCALPELS**_

**In Which We Meet Andrew the Manager**

"What's going on?" Addison asked.

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, it sure looks like nothing," she said with deep irony and walked closer to them. "Are you doing this to hurt Derek?" she almost whispered in an agitated voice to Mark. "And you," she turned to Meredith. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"It's not what it looks like."

Addison rolled her eyes.

"Addison."

"I should tell Derek, shouldn't I?"

Meredith grabbed Addison's hands.

"Addison, Mark is giving me a breast lift."

"Isn't he always – wait what? Why?"

"Because, I have practically no boobs. I'm happy the way I am, sort of. I just want some boobs. Just one or two cups more."

"Well you do have boobs," Addison said letting her eyes flicker to the other woman's chest. She seemed to relax with the change of situation.

"Not like Izzie."

"That's too much for you!" Addison gasped.

"I know! I would like to be more like Izzie but in a me-size."

"That actually makes sense," Addison stated, seeming surprised with understanding Meredith's abstract measurements.

"Actually we decided on two cups," Mark filled in to clarify.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Addison said coldly.

"I just thought she should discuss this with Derek first. This whole fame-thing is getting to her head," Mark said.

"Yeah right, blame me," Meredith groused.

"It's not like it was my idea!"

"What idea?" Derek asked, entering the kitchen.

"God! Why can't people just stop walking in on people!" Meredith frustratedly impugned the ceiling.

"Am I just people?" Derek asked, smiling confidently, but his smile faded when he saw the looks his best friend, his ex-wife and his current wife gave him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Let's just talk about this later and try to have a good time tonight," Meredith said, making it clear that she did not want to talk about that right there and then.

Cristina waltzed to the group, letting herself in, carrying some red garment in her arms.

"Hi!" she said happily. "I've got the band something."

"Oh, the band!" Addison exclaimed. "I've found us a manager. He's from LA, but he lives here for the moment."

"But how come you chose just him? I hope it wasn't for his very bright and shiny teeth," Meredith said.

"No. He seems very competent."

"How did you meet him?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"In a bar."

Derek lifted his eyebrows.

"What? Am I not allowed to go to a bar, Derek?"

"Of course you are, but it's just... How come you meet a guy on a bar and decide to hire him as a manager?"

"Good point," Meredith said, crossing her arms.

"No," Addison said rancorously. "Obviously I have reason. Just give me a minute and I'll explain. I was at this bar after work. In LA," she added. "I was supposed to meet Naomi and Violet there, but they didn't show because," she stopped herself there with the details because Derek gave her an annoyed look, "because of reasons," she concluded, "and so, with my being an alone girl in a bar late at night, I thought this guy came up to me for the obvious reasons... But he wouldn't give up and kept telling me he wanted me to hire him."

"Why?"

"Because he's very talented."

"How can you know?"

"Why can't you guys just let me finish?"

They all kept quiet.

"Okay, finally. He wanted to prove why I should hire him and he said he had some contacts in the business and could make us a show in New York, get on television, talk to journalists etc. He showed me a list of names and phone numbers, and I picked one at random and asked him to call this person up and he did, and that proved to me that the numbers were legit."

"You know we already have a manager."

"But obviously a good enough one. Let's try and see how Andrew can work for us."

Meredith shrugged.

"I don't see what we could lose, so why not?"

**~GA~**

"Has Owen showed up at all by the way?"

"No, he hasn't," Meredith said softly, if Cristina would be sad by his absence.

"Fine," she said tersely and then lit up. "I brought something for maybe a concert or a music video or something! ...Dresses!"

"We're all here, so let's go try it on!"

A moment later, Bailey was dressed in an elegant, long, shimmering silver dress. The others, well, they hadn't as much clothes on.

"If I were to decide, you wouldn't be allowed to wear things like that."

"We like it!" Cristina and Meredith said at the same time and Addison nodded.

"If I were to decide, you wouldn't be liking it for a long time."

"Oh, come on, Bailey, loosen up!" Addison said and wiggled her hips at the same time as she said loosen up.

"You know what? Owen and I had a big fight over these dresses. He thought they were too red and too naked."

"Men," Meredith said and shook her head.

"And their boy-penises," Addison added, picking up on the other's lingo.

Someone knocked on the door. Lexie peeped in.

"Hi guys," she said and stepped in. "I was just wondering if I could join the band?"

The band members gave each other a look.

"I know, it's intrusive," Lexie babbled. "But I can sing, and I know I'm not ugly, I'm actually pretty cute, but I don't mean cute-cute, but more like cute-sexy. ...If there is something like that," she mumbled self-consciously, and then remembered she had forgotten one of her arguments, "And I can sing!"

"We should probably think about it, but thanks for asking Lexie," Meredith said politely and Lexie got it and left them alone.

"Are you sure it wouldn't feel weird to have your little sister in the band?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know... I mean, we need someone who can sing. Bailey is great, but we're not the best singers to back her up. With someone good enough maybe we could have them singing in harmony or something."

"It would make our music fuller," Bailey agreed.

"Great, then I have to order another dress," Cristina sighed, realizing they already had made a decision upon Lexie.

**~GA~**

They all sat down for dinner. It was Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Bailey, Baby-Tuck, Mark, Lexie, Addison, Arizona and Andrew the manager. Owen and Callie hadn't shown up yet and not contacted them in any way either. Nancy had left a message for Derek, saying that she couldn't come because of the snow, but adding that she would terrorize him later.

The conversation was light and the evening carried on pleasantly, but right before the desert Callie stormed inside.

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late," she said.

"You have snow in your hair," Arizona stated, a bit randomly.

"There was some complication during my surgery, so it dragged on and I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine," Meredith answered for Arizona. "Have a seat."

After the dinner they gathered for some drinks and chocolate truffles. Mark, Callie and Derek was called to the hospital for an emergency consult on the same patient, so they had to go. Bailey left early because of her son and Arizona already knew she had to go, so she kissed Callie goodbye and seemed to be okay with her girlfriend's showing up late.

Meredith snuggled up with Derek on the couch. Cristina snuggled up on Meredith's other side. Callie and Addison went to chat between four eyes, since they didn't see each other as often as before. Everyone seemed kind of occupied and Lexie felt empty and alone without Mark around, plus Andrew creeped her out a bit. She decided to go up to her room for a while. There she changed her clothes, just to have something to do, and she had a real reason too because she had spilled some sauce on her dress.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Uhm, who is it?" she asked, standing there in her bra, quickly covering herself up by clutching the dress she'd just taken off against her chest.

"It's Andrew, can I come in?"

She was just about to say no, but he didn't wait for her answer and just barged in. Impolite.

"Hey! I'm basically naked here!"

"Not anything I haven't seen before," he smiled broadly with his annoyingly white teeth.

"Stop it," she said, slowly walking backwards away from him.

"Come on, Lex," he said softly.

"No! We are over!" she hissed, keeping her voice down to not alert the others. "I'm with Mark now and you are my sister's manager!"

He was walking slowly toward her, but not as slowly as she was backing. He was a beautiful man. His hair was a mixture between wheat and chestnut, and his eyes had an annoyingly bluish green color. His nose was slim and he had high cheekbones. He could have been a Ken doll.

Spellbound by him, she couldn't make herself talk and she couldn't make her legs move.

Andrew took the dress from her hands and threw it on the floor. She was standing in only her bra and pantyhose now. The only thing she could think of was "at least I took off my heels, otherwise I would look even more trashy."

"Lexie," he sighed. "You look even more beautiful than before."

"Tha-," she begun but remembered to change her attitude. "No, Andrew, get out of my face," she began rambling. Him, being used to her rambling, took his chance and kissed her, at the same time making her fall on top of her bed.

Surprised she answered the kiss, until she remembered not to respond and pushed him away, just as his hands began trailing across her body.

She made some kind of Lara Croft move to roll herself out of the bed and still land on her feet.

"No, Andrew! You have no right to do this. Actually, you have no right to be here at all. You broke up with me! So what the hell are you doing now? Is it just because I'm with Mark, who's a really, really sexy man, and then I mean the obviously sexy, so do you have some kind of jealousy problem? Are you a stalker? Yeah, how come you got in touch with Addison? Was it just to get me back or stalk me or I don't know, maybe you've become a psycho killer?"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"The thing with Addison, I swear, that was just random."

"The thing? What thing?" Lexie asked emptily, recognizing the phrasing.

"Uhm," he hesitated which gave her the answers.

"Oh my god! You slept with Addison? Oh my god, oh my god," she exclaimed, walking around in circles. "I can't believe I let you kiss me! You asshole!"

Andrew hopped out of the bed.

"Lexie, Lexie," he said, taking her hands in his. "I swear, I did not sleep with Addison," he said calmly. "I just meant when we met at the bar in LA."

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you. I found you here, when I came here. Apparently living with a sister you never told me about?"

"Yeah, I didn't know about her."

"Huh," he said then moving his hand to stroke her cheek. "Please take me back," he whispered and started placing butterfly kisses along her jawline, down to her neck and-

"No. I'm with Mark now," she said, backing away.

"How come you still want to do this?" he said, with a smirk on his face, following her.

"I don't, I'm leaving – No I'm not leaving – You leave! This is my room!" she said angrily and pointed at the door.

To her relief, he actually left her alone.

**~GA~**

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Addison and Callie were having a conversation about the same man.

"Do you think he's okay as a manager?" Addison asked her. "I mean... I kinda had sex with the guy," she added in a mumble.

"I don't know... Was he any good?"

"Callie!"

"Well was he?"

Addison sighed. "Yes... Yes... He was good..." she said dreamily.

Callie smacked her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Get it together woman! The Addison I know don't get all dreamy over a guy!"

Addison cleared her throat. "Remember Alex? Mark? Der-"

"Okay shush," Callie interrupted her. "I take it back. Hey, where is Alex anyway?"

"I think he went home over Christmas."

"Seriously? Doesn't sound like Alex to me."

"I don't know, guess he has some family stuff going on. Shouldn't you be knowing more about this than me? Since you work together?"

"Not exactly together-together. I have stuff to do. I'm a busy woman you know."

"Anyway, what feeling do you get from our new manager?"

"I don't know... I mean, I don't know the guy. His teeth are far to bright to be natural."

"Seriously, Callie?"

"He seems okay, he'll probably make a good manager for you. But... He gives me the creeps."

"Yeah... Is it just the teeth?"

"Hard to tell, but I don't think so."


	5. In Which We Keep Secrets

**SPOIIIILLLEEEERRRRRRRRRR!** DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN **PAST **SEASON FIVE (BEGUN WITH SEASON SIX IN OTHER WORDS)!

* * *

_**THE SEXY SCALPELS**_

**In Which We Keep Secrets**

Lexie had locked herself up in the bathroom. She was pacing. In her head, she repeated the words oh my god until they seemed like a mush of sound without meaning.

She actually kissed another man than Mark. And then he was the one more likely to cheat. Did she cheat? Seriously?

"I am not a person who cheats," she whispered to herself.

She looked into the mirror and felt confused about her own reflexion.

"I'm not. Oh god... What have I done?"

She had to tell Mark. But how? And how would he react? What if he left her?

And most importantly, what would she do about Andrew?

**~GA~**

Meredith was dozing off on Derek's shoulder, which was getting numb. Addison had went home with Callie to crash at her place and Cristina was playing some games on Derek's phone.

"Who could come in this hour?"

"I'll get it," Derek offered.

Cristina jumped up and whispered "it might be Owen! I'll hide!"

"But Cristina, is that really necessary?" Meredith tried but Cristina was already speeding for the stairs.

"You cover for me!" she hissed from somewhere near, and then they could hear her footsteps going up the stairs.

Derek opened the door and confirmed that it was Owen.

"I'm so sorry I'm coming over so late. Is Cristina here?"

Derek hesitated, he didn't want to come in between of Meredith and Cristina's very special friendship.

"She's not here!" Meredith yelled from the livingroom.

"Yeah right," Owen said and went passed Derek.

His eagle-like eyes caught directly an extra glass with red lip gloss stains on it, the dresses in a bag and Cristina's coat.

He went for the top floor.

**~GA~**

Cristina went into Lexie's room. She searched for a place to hide and went into the closet. A moment later Lexie entered, together with someone. Cristina couldn't see them, but she could hear them quite clearly.

"What happened between us won't happen again! Ever!" Lexie said.

"But you really seemed to want to."

Cristina's gossip radar beeped high. Lexie was with another guy? And the only guy who was in the house at the moment would be their new manager. What the hell?

"I'm sorry, Andrew. You have to leave now."

It went quiet. Cristina wished for a moment she had laser eyes like Superman or super-hearing like the vampires in that Mormon book for teens.

She pressed her ear against the door, or at least as much as she dared without making it open and tumble out like a British comedy.

_What the hell is that kind of smacking sound?_

Kissing sounds! She definitely heard kissing sounds!

Wow, wow, wow. Ruffling of garment, like a cover on a bed. A creek out of the bed. They were making out on the bed now. She was totally sure.

"Cristina? I know you're up here!" Owen's voice suddenly boomed through the room, it felt like.

"Oh, shit!" Lexie exclaimed, and probably pushed Andrew off the bed, and it sounded like he tumbled to the floor.

Owen opened the door the next second.

"Oh, hi Lexie, I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Cristina?"

"No," she panted.

"Okay, thanks," she said and left her alone.

"Oh dear god," Lexie whispered, covering her face in her hands. "That was close."

Apparently Owen didn't see Andrew, who now hopped onto the bed.

"Yeah," he said. "Lexie, I won't make you do things you don't want to do. I just want you to think about it, and then you have a choice to make. Take your time. I'll wait," he said, his words sounded like smiled meanwhile he said them.

When Owen seemed to have given up and gone downstairs Andrew dared to sneak out.

Lexie let herself fall on top of the bed, letting out a huff. Then the room fell quiet. Maybe she died there.

Cristina couldn't stay there forever, so she opened the door.

Lexie just stared at her, with blood rising to her cheeks. Cristina practically saw the thoughts twirling uncontrollably around inside her head. She was obviously freaking out by the fact that Cristina now knew her dark and dirty secret.

Lexie quickly rearranged her shirt and smoothed out her hair, as if it'd make a difference.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "So you have a dirty secret. You really are a Grey," she said and smirked.

"It's not what you think!" Lexie protested.

"Okay," Cristina said as if she didn't care. Which... Maybe she didn't.

"I love Mark," she said, but seemed to think Cristina doubted her, so she added "I do love him."

"Fine," Cristina said curtly.

"Cristina-" Lexie began with a clear begging in her voice.

"I won't tell, it's not any of my business," Cristina said and Lexie nodded.

Lexie looked horrible. Like a kid when someone had stolen its lollipop. Cristina barely realized that she kind of pitied the girl. Maybe the other part of her genes didn't go well with the Grey-genes.

"Uhm, if you want to talk or something... You can bitch on me if you want, I mean, Mer does it all the time, so I'm used to it, or whatever," Cristina said.

"Thanks," Lexie said, her voice feeling strange in her throat.

"I'm gonna go. Bye," she said and went for the door.

**~GA~**

"Cristina," Owen breathed when he saw her. "I'm sorry, I've been caught up in surgery so I couldn't come."

Cristina shrugged, not entirely knowing how to tackle the situation. The fight how she'd practically forgotten her reasons for avoiding him. Seemed silly now, when Lexie had much better reasons to avoid Mark, if she wanted to.

"Whatever," she said and embraced him.

Owen seemed happy with her change of mood and suggested they should go home.

**~GA~**

When Meredith woke up in the morning she found herself in the bedroom, and she didn't remember how she got there. She turned around and saw Derek, laying on his side, watching her.

"Are you watching me sleep?" she mumbled.

"I'm watching you waking up. I carried you to bed last night. Romantic, huh?"

"Mhm," she mumbled.

He began kissing her cheek and neck.

"Wake up already," he mumbled.

"Maybe you should try to convince me..."

"Yes, maybe I should... I mean... Usually when a man carries a woman to bed, some other actions tend to follow," he breathed and nibbled on her ear.

She giggled. "That tickles!"

He began kissing her down her neck...

In another part of town two others were talking about the thing Meredith and Derek began doing...

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for Derek," Callie said and looked at her sharply, pointing at her with her toothbrush.

Addison spit out the toothpaste in the sink before she answered.

"No! I don't. Seriously, I don't," she said.

"Then who is it?"

"Does it have to be someone?" Addison tried to avoid the subject.

Callie crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay," Addison said. "It's so irrational. It's crazy... Really crazy..."

"Spit it out."

"Don't hate me when I tell you this, but I think there's something fishy going on with Meredith."

"With Meredith? Why?"

"Because... I think I have feelings for her," Addison mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Callie was out of words. Addison freaked out.

"And now I said it out loud! Oh, my, god what do I do? What do I do Callie? Callie?"

"You what?" Callie finally reacted.

"You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I'm sorry, but you kind of dropped it on me."

"It was you who asked! You shouldn't have asked, and I definitely shouldn't have answered. Now it's all real and scary and... horrifying...," Addison sighed. "What do I do?"

"But you are... A very straight woman."

"I know. What's my problem?"

Callie's face suddenly cracked up into a broad smile.

"You really are in love with her."

Addison sighed, looked for something to do, found a hair brush and started brushing her hair.

"I just wish Mark wouldn't go all serious and not-single, so I could have sex with him and forget about this. Maybe it's just a face I'm going through. ...Maybe I'm getting old..."

"Come on, Addie, you're not even 40 yet."

"Don't mention that number," Addison said with disgust.

Callie rolled her eyes.

"And you don't need Mark," she said. "You only have one question to ask yourself – or no wait, maybe two. Anyway, you need to ask yourself whether or not you even want or can go down on a girl, you know."

"Callie," Addison whispered as if she embarrassed her.

"No, shush. And most important, are you going to tell Meredith how you feel?"

Before Addison had to answer Arizona came home from the hospital.

"I'm really, really tired," she complained as she closed the door.

Callie greeted her with a kiss and then said "Addison has feelings for Meredith!"

Addison gave her a death-stare. "Callie!"

Arizona looked between Callie and Addison, her mouth slightly open.

"But you know I can't keep anything from her," Callie said with a sweet voice, pressing her cheek against Arizona's and looked at Addison with big eyes.

"You two..."

**~GA~**

A day or two later at work.

"Hey, you just paged me... A kind of weird page...," Meredith said to Cristina.

"Yeah, we need to have a band-meeting."

"Seriously? Are we really going to be serious with all this?"

"Yes. Seriously. Anyway, so Addison's going back to LA tomorrow because she's done consulting here, so I thought we should have a meeting now when we're all here."

"You're a strange woman, you know that right?"

"Oh, look, there's Bailey!" Cristina said and waved exaggeratedly toward named person.

"Do I look like I have time for your stupid meetings, Yang?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You're here right?"

"Is there a legit reason for you to page me, as if there's something important you want, while I might be occupied answering pages that actually tend to things that concerns life or death?"

"Yes."

Bailey gave her one of her famous stares before she let out a sigh and said "Okay, let's do this."

"But, we're still waiting for Addison," Meredith said.

"Did you page her the room you said we'd be in, Yang?" Bailey demanded.

"Yes, but should we really start without her?"

"Yes we should! I'm a busy woman, you two are busy women and we all can understand how much a busy woman she is so we can start without her and she'll show if she can!" Bailey said and led the way to the small conference room Cristina had chosen.

When seated, Cristina rose to her feet and wrote on a white board that was in the room.

"Our first point is, should we let Lexie join in on the band or not?"

"Haven't we already decided on that?" Bailey asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"A bit loosely maybe," Meredith said.

"Exactly," Cristina said, "so we should decide here and now if she can or not, and who to tell her the happy news."

The door opened and in stepped Addison, her glasses by the tip of her nose, seeming to text someone and barely looked up when she stepped in.

"Hey, guys," she said, "there's a lot going on in LA, and I could try to work some here if you need me to be closer to you, but I should decide on that pretty soon. Cause... They're furious in LA," she said and slammed the phone shut and put it in her pocket.

"Do you think we should let Lexie join in on the band?" Meredith asked her, ignoring her side-tracked statement.

"Uhm, I thought we already had made a decision on that?" she said and put her glasses on top of her head.

"That's what I said," Bailey said.

"Are you a bit cranky today, Miranda?" Addison asked her and sat down by her side.

Bailey actually smiled. It was kind of awkward, but it was good, that Addison had the power to connect with Bailey in a completely different level than Cristina and Meredith.

"Okay, to wrap the first point up, do I have an "Aye" from all members about Lexie joining the band?"

"Aye."

"Good. Who to tell her then?"

"Shouldn't Grey be doing that?"

"Hold on," Addison interrupted. "Shouldn't we all be on a first name basis? I mean, we are in a band and that's kind of close, and we should make it closer, because it's important that we all are friends. Close friends."

"Are you serious? Bailey... That's like her first name already, no offense," Cristina said, directing the last part to Bailey.

"None taken."

"I think it's important to try," Addison said and leaned confidently back in the chair.

"I agree," Meredith said.

"I'm against," Cristina said.

"Me too," Bailey said.

"At least we agree on that."

"Hey, this sucks. We should bring in Lexie right away, how are we supposed to make democratic decision while we're four?" Meredith said.

Addison shrugged. "And she should be able to make decisions too."

"Should I call her?" Meredith suggested and the others nodded. "Hi Lex, can you come to conference room 109 on floor B? ...Ah, why? ...Oh, really? That sounds cool. But it won't take very long so you'll have time. ...Yeah, sure, bring your lunch. See you."

"What was she doing?"

"She was just about to eat and then she has a surgery scheduled with my husband," Meredith explained and then her eyes darted toward Addison, thinking that maybe it was cruel to mention the husband part. She didn't want her to think she was territorial or something.

"It's okay, Meredith," Addison said, picking up on her thoughts. "But what is up with the post-it thing?" she laughed.

"Don't laugh at our marriage! It's about commitment right, and not about how it happened," Meredith defended herself, firing up.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Addison said, but couldn't hide her smug smile.

Meredith frowned and dropped the subject.

"Anyhow...," Cristina said. "We could start with another point before Lexie comes here. Are we going to keep that manager that showed up kind of randomly together with you?"

"Yeah, why was that anyway?" Bailey asked, turning to Addison.

"Uhm, actually... Long or short story?"

"Make it short, but without leaving anything important out."

"Okay. I was at this bar with my friends in LA. Naomi and I go to order something to drink and there comes this guy and he tells me that he recognizes me and that he know who I am and he asks me if we already have a manager and I tell him no and he gives me his card and tells me that I'm.. Uhm, yeah, so he convinced me that he's really good at what he does."

"How?"

"He made a few phone calls. He actually knows Chris Martin personally, and he told me that he can get us a tour booked within a month or so and he called our record company and talked with someone he knew and all we need to do is sign and there we have a producer, someone who helps us with the lyrics and real musicians and a record contract."

"Wow..."

"What does he get out of it?"

Addison shrugged. "A job."

"With us? We're beginners, we have no idea what we're doing in this branch. We're surgeons, not artists."

"I know it seems shady, but I think we should give him a chance."

Lexie came in.

"You're in," Cristina said without emotion as soon as she closed the door.

"I am? I'm in on the band? Yay! Great!" she squeeled. "But do we really have to have Andrew in on it?"

"Why? Do you know the guy?"

"No, no, I just... He gives me the creeps."

"See? That's what I said!" Addison exclaimed.

"What? You've just been promoting him? Heck, you were the one who picked him up from a freaking bar in LA!" Cristina said.

"Okay, maybe I talked about the creepy part with Callie. My point is that he's very talented, but yes, he's creepy. Is he worth taking as a manager with the creepiness and all?"

"Vote?" Bailey suggested. Everyone thought he was worth it, apart from Lexie.

It was set in stone.


End file.
